Fall from Grace
by YungQ94
Summary: Invest into a story where Emilie de Rochefort has hit a dead end in life. Where the once divine and graceful Monegasque princess is now homeless and cornered. Of course with the intervention of her once proclaimed rival, Asuka Kazama, Lili attempts to get her life together despite life challenges. PS. This is not a yuri fic
1. Chapter 1

Fall from Grace Chapter 1

_Osaka, Japan - Red Light District Nighttime_

In a broken down alley next to a hole in the wall tattoo parlor a blonde girl in her early twenties was on her knees servicing a man with fellatio. Granted, the blonde girl wanted nothing to do with the balding man who smelled of stress and alcohol yet she needed the money badly. Food deprived for the last three days was starting to mentally wear her out.

'When is this bastard going to cum,' thought the blonde haired girl. A look of anger flashed in her once innocent blue eyes. She mentally scowled the balding man with his head thrown back lost in ecstasy over the girl's oral skills. She was not angry for the simple bald red tie dress shirt man to fill such pleasure yet she was angry on their separate sides. A once profound Monegasque princess to a successful oil company here on her knees blowing a pitiful man for a meal to eat was the understatement of sad. It was utterly disgraceful.

Lili was lost in thought for a moment back tracking how her life had gone downhill until her stomach violently growled. She remembered why she was on her knees in the first place as she placed her hand on her stomach briefly stopping the lewd act of sucking.

"Hey," the balding man spoke, "W-Why did you stop? Is it cause I smell?"

'You have no fucking idea,' Lili mentally growled. 'Enough of this, I am starving'. Gripping the man's balls (which thoroughly surprised him) and resumed her "work". Only this time she sucked even harder and faster to hurry the point of his climax.

'Come on you bastard!' Lili mentally shouted. She could practically smell the warm meal as Lili rapidly moved her head back in forth on his pitiful six inches bringing him closer to the edge. Two minutes of this strenuous activity, the balding man finally came as he gripped both sides of Lili's bulky maroon jacket hood smashing her face into his pelvis as he loudly moaned out in pleasure. Lili counted four thick spurts of semen hit the back of her throat as she waited impatiently for this man to finish.

Lili moved her head back letting the man's cock slump out of her mouth as they both panted for a few short moments. Lili was gather the cum in her mouth and was ready to spit it out until the man stopped her.

"Wait! Uh, c-can you swallow for m-me? I'll pay an extra 1000 yen if you do!"

Lili almost smirked. It would have been hilarious if it wasn't so pitiful that she had to swallow semen for an extra 1000 yen. However, Lili digressed as she opened her mouth playing with cum in her mouth while swirling her tongue through the salty bodily liquid before completely swallowing it. To finish off her performance, Lili began licking the head of his penis while slowly stroking his shaft to completely drain him. She finished with a loud pop to his penis once more before rising up before the man being slightly taller than him.

"You were excellent baby," the man complimented before fixing his pants.

"Mhm," Lili acknowledge before holding out her hand for her payment.

"Oh right!" Reaching into his pocket the man pulled out 2000 yen plus another 1000 yen as promised. After taking the money Lili walked out of the alley wiping her mouth so she looked somewhat presentable.

Of course the balding slime ball had to be a "gentleman" and run next to her offering her a ride home.

"Look I know it doesn't mean much but maybe I can drive you home? You can't live that far, plus I can throw in another 2000 yen if we go ha, all the way."

Lili stopped and reached into one of her lower left jacket pockets to place the 3000 yen into her pocket and then pulled out a pair of maroon gloves to match her jacket. Considering how her plaid red skirt and black leggings could not hold the money the jacket was extremely useful. The fall season was drawing to an end meaning that winter was slowly approaching with each temperature drop.

Turning back to the man Lili responded, "I'm already home," walking away from the stranger who thought of her as a mere prostitute.

The man simply shrugged and walked down the district to where his car was parked at probably to head home to a single apartment where he slept alone.

'Such an odd statement' Lili thought. She looked around the district to see the burning neon lights with its equally vibrate people. How could anyone call this place home with its tattooed gang members peddling drugs in the alley or the brothels opened all hours of the night to the married business men tried of their wives?

"Only has been princesses," Lili thought out loud.

\~/\~/

After searching for a place to eat, Lili finally found a place to walk in and sit down out of the Red Light District's flashy neon lifestyle. It was a simple restaurant with its tan wallpaper, booths and one black 16 inch television in the upper corner of the restaurant.

Lili sat down at one of the available booths in the back of the restaurant facing the door. Soon enough the owner, she assumed, approached Lili and asked for her order. A simple water and Chicken Shrimp ramen bowl was enough for her, anything to rule out the present horrible taste residing in her mouth. Sadly enough, as Lili digressed, this was not the first time she had to perform back alley fellatio's to earn money for dinner. Lili was technically homeless for at least 8 months now. Performing such degrading acts to acquire currency around the seedy nighttime district should have been second nature to Lili by now.

In truth, it ate at her morale every time she had to lower onto her knees to put another penis into her mouth. Nipped at her psyche, when she walked by all the pimps, hookers, bikers, drug dealers and addicts. Lili's background proved meaningless being so close to reality like this. A rich and privileged Monegasque princess was nothing more than another runaway to the district.

Lost in thought as she frequently was these past months, Lili barely noticed the owner set both her food and glass of water in front of her. Giving a brief comment to enjoy her meal, the owner went to the back and left Lili to her lonesome.

Lonesome.

A word Lili had never accepted into her vocabulary until now. Why should the princess ever attempt to think of such a pitiful word? Obviously she was never to be alone for she would always have her father and Sebastian.

Lili mentally paused.

Sebastian…

"Your glazed chicken is ready mistress." Sebastian stated in their native tongue as his palm pointed to her plate of teriyaki chicken and rice.

Mentally shocked, Lili eyes widen and turned her head to the left and to see Sebastian in the restaurant yet soon realized it was all an illusion. The restaurant was empty of course. No Sebastian in his butler uniform with his gentle smile peering at Lili as she ate.

There was no Sebastian because Sebastian…

…was dead.

Lili snapped open her chopsticks and began eating her meal. Those three days with the lack of food had truly wearied her down. She needed all her strength to survive. However, when a single tear from her eye fell into her meal, Lili wasn't so sure how long she could survive.

Or rather if she still wanted to survive.

*Author's Note: Hello. Fanfiction wise I have been dead for like a year so I'm glad I'm starting something new. Fair warning I do not hate Lili in the slightest, I just thought for this type of story she would be a perfect fit is all. Anyway continue reading cause hopefully this will become something great hmmm.


	2. Chapter 2

Fall from Grace Chapter 2

In the past Lili had heard of commoners living in their own cars as a makeshift shelter rather than the alternative of sleeping outside. Of course the Lili then thought of such an idea to be completely ludicrous. Surely any human being would be smart enough to go into an official homeless shelter instead of a vehicle.

However, in the present, Lili was a fool to assume such a thing. In a broken down Silver Honda off the freeway, Lili sat in the front seat with the seat all the way back looking at the ceiling and sunroof. Certainly this was not the ideal way to obtain shelter yet it has better than sleeping outside on a bench somewhere. Not to mention it lowered her chances of being raped if there were any night time stragglers looking for a quickie.

On the optimistic side of her predicament, the car would not raise any suspicion, allowed her to sleep whenever she came back from the district and she could leave whenever she chose. Permanently parked next to a ramp entering the freeway, Lili was safe from traffic and curiosity. In a sense it reminded her of home.

Lili furrowed her eyebrows together. How strange, comparing a car to a mansion and to name them both home. Then again it was not all too peculiar as Lili knew why she had made the comparison. She obviously missed her home and her father yet she knew she could not return. He did not and could not understand his only daughter. Did not see her reason on why she was so different from his expectations. Most importantly, her father had not consoled her when Lili needed it the most.

Lili sat up for a moment to break her mental reflection and opted to look in her rearview mirror just to glance at herself. It was safe to say she had been rather unkempt the past few days. Her once neat bangs were now long, spiky and unpredictable covering her light blue eyes. Any make-up she wore was long gone as her natural face was slightly pale from the cold.

Lili stared at her reflection and could hardly recognize herself anymore. Falling back down in the seat to stare at the sunroof again, Lili recollected the events on how she had ended up this way,

\~/\~/

Roughly two years ago, in a lavish dorm room of the prestige Tokyo U, a younger brighter Lili is seen combing her hair. On the radio is a currently hot Japanese song sang by a popular idol while Lili applied the finishing touches to her pink mascara. After attending Tokyo U for a whole semester, Lili was more than happy to leave back to her own mansion with her father and butler, Sebastian.

Lili could not deny the fact that her time away the mansion allowed her a small sense of freedom. It also granted flexibility to go out and fight whenever she felt like it or to do her newfound interest of partying. However, nothing could amount to her love for her father. In hindsight she was ultimately homesick.

Turning off her small radio and grabbing her custom Monaco purple hand purse, Lili left her single dorm room to leave for home. Father had instructed her that a limo was to pull up around 1:30. Of course the Monaco oil princess was leaving her room five minutes prior knowing of her father's distaste for tardiness.

Checking her compact mirror once more, Lili thought her makeup was perfect for Father's approval. The only critique Lili would most likely hear was her attire of casual clothes; another pet peeve of her father. That was the only attribute of her father she did not understand nor care for. Surely a pair of black jeans with a fabulous purple graphic tee, black Converses and open zipper purple hoodie was harmless, right?

Lili inwardly giggled as she stopped on the second floor open walk away that over looked the campus. Here she was fussing about her appearance to gain the approval of her father despite the fact that she was in this university to learn some independence.

Lili sighed and leaned on the railing taking a momentary pause. Would she ever change she wondered. Living off her father, sneaking out to national tournaments and other act he passed away: then to actually lead the company as well?

Lili was more than glad to help her father whenever it called for it yet she was far from ready to become a CEO of an international company. Furthermore, Lili was not all too sure if she even wanted that sort of position. She had much preferred the interaction with the common people who were not always dressed in expensive suits or dresses. 'The common people were much more interesting indeed', Lili had thought.

"Aah I hate the cold!"

Speaking of basic humans, Lili looked down to see her high school rival Asuka Kazama. Ah yes, her loud mouth, arrogant Osaka rival just casually walking down with another good friend Ling Xiaoyu. Their rivalry was friendlier than it had used to be in high school. Both Lili and Asuka (she presumed) had gained a little respect for one another after the second Iron fist Tag Team Tournament that year. However, no matter how friendly or serious the rivalry may get it would never stop the Monacan native from picking fights here or there. It was never out of hatred or jealous but more out of extreme playfulness.

"There is nothing wrong with winter Asuka," Xiaoyu responded as she brought her hand out of her small pink jacket to touch a snowflake, "I find it quiet beautiful, the snow, the magical atmosphere, it's such a wonderful season!"

Asuka stuck her hands deeper into her school's hoodie clearly not fazed. "How can you find something so damn cold to be beautiful? All the plant life die and you could possibly die by frostbite! I can't even wear my dojo gear without getting hypothermia!"

"Don't be so negative Kazama!" Both girls stopped in their tracks and were puzzled from the outburst. If the voice did not come from behind them, then it must have come from…

"Above!" Asuka shouted before two Converses planted themselves on her face.

Having jumped from the second floor railing onto Asuka, Lili dismounted off of Asuka's face moving a few feet away from the two girls. Finishing off the performance, Lili caught her purple handbag that she had thrown earlier in one hand and neatly put it around her shoulder in one fluid motion.

"Tadah!" Lili excitedly exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

Xiaoyu clapped her hands and said, "Nice dismount Lili."

"Dismount!? You stepped on my face you damn brat!" Asuka yelled reeling her head forward at Lili.

"Oh Asuka it's just you. I confused you for the dirty ground just now considering you both look so similar under my foot." For extra insult, Lili added her patent hair slip for good measure.

Taking the bait as expected Asuka clenched her fist and teeth as her rage boiled. Sighing to cool herself off, Asuka got into her fighting stance while Lili prepared her stance as well.

"Come on guys, the cafeteria is going to close in 15 minutes!" Xiaoyu cried. Both girls ignored Xiaoyu as they continued their stare off.

"Oi Princess," Asuka started, "you want more bruises on your face than usual?"

"Oh my Asuka, you talk as if you can land any of those slow punches on me," Lili taunted.

The standoff continued as the tension settled. Finally showing movement, Lili bended her knees portraying her moment of attack while Asuka tensed up to prepare her defense. Expecting her to go forward, Asuka was absolutely caught off guard when Lili turned her back and walked away.

Briefly confused, Asuka shook her head and yelled, "What are you doing!? Come back and fight me!"

"I'd love to stay and spar with you Asuka, truly I do, yet I have a limo waiting for me to return me home."

Lili stopped and checked her phone to see that it was 1:28. "Ah cutting it close. Well girls you both have a wonderful winter break. Try to stay out of trouble Kazama, "Lili finished as she turned to jog around the corner disappearing from the two.

"I should be giving that lecture to you, you damnable hypocrite!"

"Hah, you girls are too silly for your own good," Xiaoyu shrugged. "Now come on! I'm starving and we have ten minutes to get there!"

Pulling Asuka's hand, Xiaoyu and Asuka ran out the same pathway as Lili only they turned left instead of right. Looking behind her back as they ran, Asuka caught a glimspe of Lili jogging in the opposite direction. Smiling a small smile unseen by her rival, Asuka mentally bid a farewell to Lili.

\~/\~/

Lili could see the limo in sight as she picked up the speed of her jogging. Finally reaching the limo, Lili rested her hands on her knees to catch her breath. 'I made it in time, I'm sure of it,' Lili thought as she continued panting.

The sound of the link's door opening made Lili raised to her full height to greet Sebastian.

"Sebastian I'm ready to-" Lili stopped mid-sentence to see that it was not her faithful butler stepping out of the limousine but rather her own father.

"Hello Emilie," her father's quiet, baritone voice spoke "a girl with your stamina should not be so tired from a slight jog."

Lili could not help but to give a huge open mouth smile as she kept forward to embrace her father. She had truly missed his blond slicked-back hair and strong clean shaven face.

"Father! Oh Father what are you doing out of your bed?"

"Oh I was feeling slightly better than usual. The doctor's believe that my health is actually improving. So with feeling better than usual I decided to see you home myself."

"That's excellent Father. Don't tell Sebastian but I'm ecstatic to see him again once we've return back to the mansion."

"Yes… I'm quite sure he will be glad as well." Lili's father's face began to sullen as he turned his head to avoid his daughter's face. "Emilie, I also bring terrible news."

Lili suddenly stopped smiling and broke away from the hug to look at her father's troubled expression. "What is it Father?"

"It's Sebastian's health. The doctor's at the hospital and also Doctor Pierre have given him a brief time to live given his condition. I am, so sorry Lili."

The impact of the news mentally shook Lili. She was physically speechless from the statement. Her closet friend who was there for her whole life was dying? Impossible. Impossible! Lili had not realized it yet but she was intensely clenching her fist and teeth to prevent herself from crying in front of her father.

After a moment of silence, Lili spoke again. Looking her Father in the eyes, Lili said, "Take me home to see him Father. Please, I need to see my friend before he..." Lili could not bring herself to finish the sentence; instead, she wordlessly seated herself into the limousine to signal that she was ready to leave. Afterwards, Lili's Father entered the limo and the chauffer headed back towards the mansion.

*Author's note: I had originally planned to have Lili cry in this chapter but I'll save that for another time.


	3. Chapter 3

Fall from Grace Chapter 3

Entering the white mansion with its red, plush interior and cream furniture was rather duller than usual. Of course with the gloomy atmosphere about the mansion Lili was not all too surprised with the dull mood.

Lili wasted no time heading up the wide stairs onto the second floor and made a left following Father's instructions. Following the endless hallway for a moment Lili finally made it towards the white nicely carved door holding Sebastian's whereabouts.

Lili then quickly grasped the handle yet paused at that moment unable to open the door. She had been so anxious to see Sebastian yet Lili had completely disregarded his condition. Was she prepared to see her beloved butler at his worst? Lili was not prepared for what was behind this door but she had no choice: Sebastian needed her. Clenching the knob, Lili opened the door expecting the worse.

What Lili was met with was neither traumatic nor dramatic yet had a rather strange atmosphere. Within the white room with its simple design of one table and curtains was an all too still Sebastian with his eyes closed and the house doctor Pierre. The eerie feeling that Lili had felt was that there was an overwhelming stillness to the room.

At that moment, Doctor Pierre had his stethoscope upon Sebastian's chest.

The doctor seemed to be searching for something in Sebastian. Something important like, a heartbeat.

Lili had been too late. Sebastian was de-.

"Kmmf, kmmf, kmmf!"

Lili reverted out of her shock and saw that Sebastian was alive. After a few more coughs, Sebastian opened his eyes to reveal the same silver pupils Lili had always known.

"Well," the doctor started as he packed up his medical equipment, "you're able to hold your breath just as long as the last session which is very good. Consistency and time are your biggest allies right now Sebastian."

"Thank you Pierre, I am truly grateful for you taking such good care of me."

Doctor Pierre shook his head and closed his medical bag standing up to leave. "After all the times you have helped me Sebastian? Considered it my repayment."

"You are too kind Pierre. Oh Madame Lili!" Finally recognizing Lili standing in the doorway caught the Monaco girl off guard. "I had let it slip my mind on your semester ending today."

"Y-Yes. It's winter break for the students."

"Ah yes college. Congratulations on finishing your first semester at Tokyo University Ms. Rochefort."

"Thank you Doctor Pierre, I greatly appreciate your praise."

"Certainly Ms. Rochefort," grabbing his coat before stating to Sebastian, "I will check on you again tomorrow afternoon as usual Sebastian. Make sure to intake plenty of liquid to keep yourself hydrated. Good day to the both of you." Finished with his light lecture, Doctor Pierre left the room to leave Sebastian and Lili alone.

Lili slowly started walking towards Sebastian bed. She was not certain as to what she would do once she reached his side but Lili knew that she needed to be next to him. Stopping at his bed, Lili fell onto her knees and embraced Sebastian.

"Sebastian you idiot," Lili quietly started, "why didn't you tell me of your situation. You could have… you could have…" Lili could not help but to slightly sob into Sebastian's shoulder.

After a few moments of light crying, Sebastian slowly pushed Lili away to look into her eyes,

"Lili, had I told you of my condition you would have neglected your studies and rushed to my side. That is the last thing I would have wanted; for you to worry about my sake."

"What do you think I'm doing now Sebastian!? The two hour car ride had me on edge the entire time!"

"Yes I can imagine all of the uncertainty would make someone like you tense Lili. you're Father mentioned that he would tell you of my condition when you have finished your first semester."

"Until I finished? Sebastian… just exactly how long have you been sick?"

Sebastian paused before he continued to give himself time to recollect the events of his illness.

"Well, shortly after you left for college I had started to develop a coughing fit that I had completely ignored at first. Two weeks later, I had passed out at the bottom of the stairs in the foyer where Hilda found me, Afterwards you're Father personally escorted me to the hospital to receive treatment. The doctor there had diagnosed me with something fatal unfortunately." Sebastian sighed before he delivered the tragic conclusion to his story.

"Madame, I have lung cancer."

Lili's eyes widen after hearing the news. She was completely baffled by the statement.

Besides the fact that Sebastian was elderly, Lili had always seen Sebastian to be exceptionally healthy. He had participated in the recent tournament for Christ's Sake. And now here he was before her diagnosed with something like this…

"Sebastian, I am so sorry," Lili said gripping his hand.

"No need to apologize. It's my body and I am grateful it wasn't something deadlier to kill me faster."

"I suppose that's true. Wait, what about chemotherapy? Couldn't you prolong your life with that treatment? I remember from an article during a health seminar. Maybe we can pay for the treatment and get you better and-"

"Madame please slow down. It's true that chemotherapy can prolong my life a little longer yet, I rather not undergo such a treatment.

"What!? Why?"

"I hope you respect my decision Lili, yet there are just too many unnecessary risks about chemotherapy."

"What is unnecessary about keeping you alive Sebastian?"

"Nothing at all; however, there is the treatment itself, hair loss, the chance I may even die from the chemo along with the side effects if the treatment succeeds. Not to mention the hefty price to cover all the treatments and appointments."

"Did you forget who your master was? We can easily pay for your treatments Sebastian."

"I couldn't possible accept it Madame."

"Why not!? You need our help Sebastian so just take it! Why do you want to die so easily!?"

"Lili please calm down." Sebastian gently squeezed Lili's hand to emphasize his point. "I do not want to die, but I'm going to die anyway. I could prolong my life all I want with these treatments and such yet it will all be in vain because I will eventually reach death. That is how life is design, Madam."

Lili was speechless for a moment. Looking at her butler she saw a new light about him. A light she had never seen until now: the light of an old man who has lived a fulfilled life.

"I'm sorry to have yelled at you like that Sebastian."

"It's ok Lili, I understand how passionate you are about things."Lili could not help but to smile at his words. "You know me so well."

"Of course I do, it is my job after all."

Both Master and Servant shared a small laugh at the joke. After she stopped laughing, Lili immideately regretted this moment. Lili knew that she would miss these rare moments once Sebastian was gone from her life.

"Sebastian, what do you plan to do since you're denying the treatment?"

"Well I was planning that I would simply stay within the mansion during my final moments."

"Ah I see." Raising both her hands incasing his hand, Lili looked in Sebastian deeply into his eyes. "From here on I will be by your side before you pass. I want to get to know everything about your life and experiences while we have this time together."

Surprised at first, Sebastian quickly recovered and smiled at Lili's promise. "Thank you, Lili."

\~/\~/

Lili's eyes opened once more to look at the car's ceiling. It was darker meaning she had fallen asleep. Judging from the empty feeling in her stomach it was also time to eat.

Exiting the car and putting the hood of her jacket on top of her messy blond hair, Lili began her trek through the night in search for a reasonable meal somewhere. If she was lucky, her favorite bookstore may still be opened late enough to buy another book.

As she walked through the night, Lili could not help but to think of her dream (or her rather vivid flashback) of Sebastian. After that promise made by herself, Sebastian and Lili spent the entire winter break together. She would listen to Sebastian's stories of traveling, experiences and past. At the time Lili kicked herself for being so selfish for not knowing the personal life of her butler/friend.

After each story Lili felt that she learned more from Sebastian than her own professors at Tokyo U. "Life was all about experience," as Sebastian would say.

Thinking about it now, the month she spent with Sebastian was one of her most cherished memories. However, it depressed her each time she thought about the event. Lili was depressed because Sebastian would never be able to give his input or experiences ever again. If only she could go back. If only she could join him now...

Lili shook her head and pressed her hand to her forehead to push away the morbid thoughts. She could not go back to the past no matter how much she wished. Dwelling on such matters was bad for her mental health. Lili had to keep pushing forward despite her negative conscious trying to hold her back. She could not help but to think of Sebastian's words shortly before he passed:

"Think back as much as you like Lili, but do not forget to move forward."

*Author's Note: Sweet I finally finished. Originally, this chapter was going to have a flashback within a flashback which would have been extremely dumb on my part. So in short I'll save that for a bonus chapter for later on.

Anyway I am truly excited for the next chapter because I finally get to add Asuka! Thanks for the reviews and I'll make sure to continue this story.

Also to Guest I won't let the dream die lol.


End file.
